1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays for use in liquid crystal display (LCD) projectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCD projectors that operate by selectively transmitting light from a light source using liquid crystal displays and then throwing the transmitted light onto a screen to deliver images on large-screens have gained popularity in recent years. The liquid crystal displays incorporated in these LCD projectors typically include internal driving circuits. These liquid crystal displays use polycrystalline silicon thin-film transistors (hereinafter, polysilicon TFTs), produced by high-temperature processes, instead of amorphous silicon films, since such polysilicon films have high electron mobility.
Demands for higher precision, higher aperture ratios, and lower cost have been increasingly placed on the liquid crystal displays for use in LCD projectors. In response to these needs, a proposal of external driving circuits has been made (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-332585). This proposal corresponds with trends of other liquid crystal devices in which external driving circuits are used instead of internal driving circuits. In detail, a driver IC, for driving a liquid crystal display panel, is provided separate from the liquid crystal display panel including effective pixels to thereby increase the effective pixel area of the liquid crystal display panel and to increase the number of the liquid crystal display panels that can be produced from one mother substrate. Furthermore, higher precision, higher aperture ratios, and lower cost can be achieved according to this structure.